Talk:Iola Black
Placement "Her dates are unknown, but she was born after Phineas and before Elladora." The source given for this is the tree. But the tree shows her as the youngest. Does someone have a rationale? -- Noneofyourbusiness 03:36, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'm agree with that. She's the youngest, if we read the tree, for exemple in the book of Brian Sibley. -- 20:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) House I know her House is purely speculation, but I don't think she'd be a Slytherin considering the fact she married a Muggle.--Bella Goth 05:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Bella Goth :Andromeda Black married a Muggle-born wizard and was in Slytherin. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 15:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Usually only first name listed I hope someone has some thoughts on this we go on the statement that "On the Black family tapestry in the Order of the Phoenix film, only Blacks by birth have portraits, and only their given names are listed on the scrolls beneath these portraits." Isla's scroll clearly says "Isla Black" does this mean she was married to a Black & then widowed???? ---- No. Isla has a portrait on the tapestry but she was"blasted off" due to her marriage to Bob Hitchens. ---Happychickenvermin Iola or Isla? The picture of her portrait on the tapestry is slightly blurry. To me, it looks more like "Iola" than "Isla". Does anyone else have thoughts on this? HexRose27088 (talk) 20:29, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :: I agree. You can clearly tell that her name is Iola not Isla. Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! (talk) 16:14, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::But the film's tree is irrelevant. Her name given on Rowling's handwritten tree is "Isla". --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:46, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Since the two main sources conflict, I have decided to list her in my notes as Iola Isla Black Hitchens. Is there an Iola/Iolanthe disambiguation or a Iola/Viola disambiguation? Iola Black Iola Hillicker Viola Richmond Iolanthe Peverell Iola and Viola mean "violet" and Iolanthe means "violet flower" or iola/iole+anthos. (Vaudree (talk) 04:53, December 19, 2015 (UTC)) *135.IOLA: Latin form of Greek Iole, meaning "violet." *138.IOLANTHE (Ιολανθη): Greek name, apparently coined by Gilbert and Sullivan for their play of the same name first produced in London on November 25, 1882, composed of the Greek elements iole "violet" and anthos "flower," hence "violet flower." *139.IOLE (Ιόλη): Greek name derived from the word iole, meaning "violet." In mythology, this is the name of a woman loved by Herakles. http://www.20000-names.com/female_i_names.htm *125.VIOLA: Latin name meaning "violet color" or "violet flower." 127.VIOLET: English name derived from the vocabulary word, from Latin viola, meaning "violet color" or "violet flower." *128.VIOLETA (Bulgarian: Виолета): 1.Bulgarian and Romanian form of Latin Viola, meaning "violet color" or "violet flower." 2.Spanish diminutive form of Latin Viola, meaning "violet color" or "violet flower." *129.VIOLETTA: Italian diminutive form of Latin Viola, meaning "violet color" or "violet flower." *130.VIOLETTE: French diminutive form of Latin Viola, meaning "violet color" or "violet flower." http://www.20000-names.com/female_v_names.htm *Viola proper name, from Latin viola "the violet" (see violet). violet (n.) Look up violet. Violet wild plant with purplish-blue flowers, c. 1300, from Old French violete (12c.), diminutive of viole "violet," from Latin viola "the violet, a violet color," http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=Viola From Welsh female names: *'Iola' — (YOH-lah) feminine form of Iolo, which comes from Iowerth. All three derive from the Norse ior "lord", and Welsh gwerth "worth, value". From Welsh male names: *'Iolo' — (YOH-loh) Nickname for Iowerth. Iolo Morganwg (Iolo or Glamorgan) was the bardic name of Edward Williams (1747-1826), stonemason, poet, scholar, and initiator of the National Eisteddfod. Iowerth — (YOH-wayrth) from Norse ior "lord" + Welsh gwerth "value, worth". Used as the Welsh version of Edward since the Middle Ages. http://www.amethyst-night.com/names/ From Edgars *Iolo is a Welsh diminutive name, either from : 1. Iorweth (or Yorath) from “iôr” (lord) and “gwerth” (value) or “berth” (handsome). http://webspace.webring.com/people/ge/edgarbook/names/frames.html Welsh Dictionary (name could be an anglo from when England insisted on English names being substituted for Irish/Welsh ones) *Io+n m. - (n.) the Lord *Io+r m. - (n.) the Lord *Iorwerth - (prop.n.) Edward *gwerth -oedd, f. - (n.) value, worth, price; sale { (value) Gwerth is what something is worth. } http://www.cs.cf.ac.uk/fun/welsh/LexiconWE_main.html This is a good start for whoever wants to do a proper etymology. (Vaudree (talk) 05:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC)) First name? Is this female individual's first name "Isla" or "Iola"? Anne B. Ng 12:49, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :Her name is "Isla", as stated by the author herself on her handwritten family tree. Those individuals claiming that her name is "Iola" due to a blurry tree seen very briefly in one film are, forgive my saying, misguided. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:46, April 28, 2014 (UTC)